


FE3H Valentine's 2020

by fraldariusVEVO



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im just gonna add these as i go, valentines 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraldariusVEVO/pseuds/fraldariusVEVO
Summary: Okay, so basically I gave myself a challenge I could never actually finish. But I am determined. There's supposed to be one for each day but I realized I am NOT gonna be able to keep these all in Feb cause I'm already late and fuck it I update it when I update it! But I'm determined!!!Also this is your summary it's all one shots and they're all porn past the first one. Thanks for visiting enjoy ur stay
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Seteth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Ignatz Victor, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, caspar von bergliez / felix hugo fraldarius / ashe duran | ashe ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	FE3H Valentine's 2020

Ashe lightly tapped his fingers on the wooden table he was sat in front of. Sylvain and Claude had dragged him to a “Valentines” party of sorts. He had argued that he shouldn't go because he was single, but they insisted and he relented after several pleads.  
There were couples everywhere; most of them he knew from school, but there were new faces here and there. Suddenly, a hand gently landed on his shoulder. He turned and saw Mercedes who took a seat next to him.  
"Oh, Ashe! It's so good to see you! Where's your valentine?” She asked in her usual sweet tone.  
Ashe smiled at her sheepishly, “I, uh, don’t have one. Sylvain and Claude made me come. I think they think I'm gonna find someone here… hah.”  
"Oh, I see! Well, there's lots of single girls here! You should go talk to some!”  
Ashe’s cheeks flushed red. He forgot that he'd never told any of his friends that he was much more interested in men. He knew Mercedes was bi and she would be happy if he told her, but with so many people around combined with the pressure of being single at a Valentines party, Ashe was starting to feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed.  
"I think I'm just going to go get a drink and some fresh air for right now,” he smiled and got up from his chair. Mercedes smiled and waved at him as he walked away.

Ashe wasn't really a drinker, but he figured a few beers would help him loosen up. He grabbed a can and headed for the balcony.  
Sylvain and Claude had bribed Dimitri to host the party at his house. Sylvain lived in a one bedroom apartment and Claude was more of a traveler, so he didn't have any real full time residence aside from his family's estate. They figured neither of those places were very appropriate for a party with a lot of hot people and a  _ lot  _ of alcohol.

The view from Dimitri’s balcony was beautiful. An entire cityscape lay just below the hills his house was sat on. Ashe took a sip, and then another. As beautiful as the view was, it wasn't calming his nerves. Another sip. He wasn't thinking about how fast he was drinking. He just wanted to feel numb enough to go back inside.  
After a minute or two of silence, he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. He’d finished the can of beer quickly and set it down on a table next to him. As he turned to look at the stranger approaching, he hiccuped.  
"Have you been drinking?” The familiar voice asked in that same soothing tone it always took form in.  
"Dedue…” Ashe gazed at the larger man who’d now come to stand beside him.  
"Hi, Ashe.” Dedue smiled. He was good at smiling. Ashe hiccuped again.  
"I just, hic, drank too fast I think,” he looked back towards the cityscape. Dedue kept his eyes focused on Ashe.  
"Aren't you on medications? Should you be drinking while taking those?” A look of worry crossed Dedue’s face as Ashe nodded. He knew it was a mistake but he also knew one strong beer was really all he needed to start feeling better. It's why he didn't drink.  
"Ashe, I-”  
"So,” Ashe interjected, “who’s your valentine?”  
Dedue sighed. Ever since they finished high school, he’d felt like him and Ashe had been drifting away. It hurt. Dedue had many friends, but he held Ashe close to his heart. He felt like Ashe really understood him and in turn, he felt he could really listen to Ashe and help him if and when he needed it. They just worked.  
"Still single? Me too.” Ashe leaned on the balcony railing and looked down. He couldn't understand why seeing Dedue made him feel so small. He was forced to live on the streets and take care of his younger siblings at a very young age and he was definitely street smart; but somehow, when he was with Dedue, he felt so vulnerable. He had told Dedue many things that he didn't even want to say out loud. He felt like he was going to do it again, but he didn't know what to say.  
"How have you been? It's been a while. Keeping busy?” Dedue asked.  
"Something like that.”  
"Staying out of trouble?”  
Ashe chuckled, “Trying my best.” Dedue laughed softly and leaned on the railing next to Ashe.

Ashe felt his chest tighten and his cheeks flush. They were already flush from the alcohol, but he felt it was even stronger now and definitely noticeable. He tilted his head away from Dedue’s view. Not here, not now. Definitely not now.  
Dedue spotted Ashe turning his head in the corner of his eye, “Something the matter?”  
Ashe shook his head, “Yeah… no, I mean no. Nothing’s alright. I mean- Wait, no, I mean everything is wrong! Fuck, I mean-”  
"Ashe,” Dedue turned to look at him, “We were best friends once… You can talk to me, can’t you?”  
That was it. “ _ We were best friends once… _ ”  
He wasn't sure if it was years of repression or the alcohol, but he felt tears stinging in his eyes.  
"I don’t…” he choked, “I don't know how to talk to you anymore.”  
Dedue felt like he'd just swallowed a rock. Hearing Ashe’s voice so dejected and unsteady hurt him more than he ever thought it would.  
"I'm… sorry. Is it something I said?” Dedue’s voice took on the same unsteadiness almost as quickly as Ashe’s had.

Ashe and Dedue had been so close at one point. They spent so much time together, they knew everything about each other. Every strength, every weakness. They would cook together, read together, travel together. So many of their firsts they had shared. They were practically inseparable during school.  
After they had graduated, things changed. Dedue left to visit his home for a while and Ashe had started working full time as a waiter. They barely had any time to talk to each other let alone see each other. Over time, it seemed like they’d become totally different people.  
Dedue rested a hand on Ashe’s back, “Please talk to me. If I hurt you…”  
"You didn't hurt me, Dedue, it’s just… God. I can’t even say it. I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry. It's not your fault.” Ashe cupped his face in his hands and let out a sob.  
"You're not pathetic, Ashe. Sometimes you're just emotional and that's okay. We talked about this before. It's okay to feel things.” His voice was like honey. It was so sweet and soft. Ashe loved to listen to Dedue’s stories about his home and his culture. They would talk for hours upon hours.  
"I can’t feel this… I don't want to feel this…”  
Dedue held his breath. As he stared at Ashe, he felt so many memories come rushing back to him. Every hug, every night spent together, every tear. In the heat of the moment, Dedue couldn’t hold it back any longer.  
"I’ve missed you, Ashe. A lot.” He started. His relaxed palm on Ashe’s shoulder gripped gently as he pulled the smaller man closer to him. He used his other hand to pry Ashe’s face free so he could get a good look at him. It’s not like he hadn't seen Ashe cry before.   
"Dedue, I-” Ashe choked out another sob.  
"Ashe, I love you.”

Silence.  
The two men stared at each other for what Ashe felt was an eternity. His eyes were wide and his jaw slack. He really couldn't believe he'd just heard that.   
"You… you what me?” His voice was more of a croak.  
"I  _ love _ you, Ashe Duran. I have always loved you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was scared. I knew I wanted to travel back home and I… felt it would be unfair to tell you and then leave…” Dedue cupped Ashe's face with his free hand.  
Dedue was always so warm. Ashe started to recall all the winter nights they would sit close to each other watching a movie. Now that he was thinking about it, they'd practically been dating this whole time. More tears started to well in Ashe’s eyes.  
"I love you. Dedue, I love you so much. I’ve loved you for so long.” A single moment of vulnerability was all he needed to fall apart. At least he was falling apart in Dedue’s arms. He felt he could get used to that.

They stood for a while on the balcony; holding each other in front of the picturesque cityscape. After several moments, Dedue pulled away.  
"Ashe Duran.” He smiled warmly and Ashe felt the butterflies going wild in his stomach. Dedue’s smile would never fail to heal his heart. It was like a weapon of mass destruction against the pain and sadness Ashe had held onto for so long.  
"Dedue Molinaro.” He smiled back. The tears had mostly stopped but his cheeks were stained. His eyes shone in the moonlight so beautifully.  
"I’m not going anywhere anytime soon… would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
Ashe responded with a kiss.


End file.
